


Tell Me When

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack and Angst, M/M, One True Pairing, Reunited and It Feels So Good, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared!Jensen!Hugging!Kissing!Reunions!(Jared and Jensen reunite after a stressful time.)





	Tell Me When

It's raining.

Jared checks his phone every five seconds, hoping, wishing and praying that the love of his life had left a message or called. It's the same everytime he checks the screen. Nothing new, depressing. He's missed Jensen for quite some time now. All of the stress is getting to him. It's not at all fair. It's a struggle, it's a burden that they both share.

They've shared texts and phone calls, but Jared wants the real deal. He wants to be able to touch Jensen, to feel his hands on bare calves and chest. It's all he truly wants right now, but it's something that has to wait. He sent pictures of himself at the Kaleo to him, and kinda got chewed out because of it. Kaleo is  _their_ thing, but Jared was forced to share it with someone who doesn't appreciate their style of music.

In short, he misses his Jack very goddamn much, and he'd better call or text him or he'll raise Hell. Eventually, after several silent minutes of doing absolutely nothing, Jared's cellphone rings. He answers it, quickly putting the device to his ear.

"Hello--Yes, hello!"

_"Haha, hey, babe."_

"Jensen, I'm glad to hear your voice. God, I've been going crazy."

_"We've literally spoken this morning."_

"It's been so long."

_"Stop. Don't do it."_

"It's been 84 years..."

_"Dammit, you Did it."_

Jared laughs, biting his lip. "I miss you. So much, Jensen."

The door to the bedroom opens, and in steps Jensen carrying an assortment of shopping bags and luggage. His phone is tucked between his ear and shoulder, and he's grinning. Jared's mouth hangs ajar, slowly allowing his phone to slip from his fingers. Jensen huffs, setting down the many bags he's carrying. He hangs up the phone, and sits on the bed, embracing his lover. Jared buries his face into Jensen's chest.

"Don't ever leave me again." Jared mutters seriously into Jensen's shirt, clinging onto him like he's his goddamn lifeline.

Jensen kisses the top of his head, smoothing back his hair. "I won't. I promise."


End file.
